Avengers and Loki Meme Songs!
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Sí se que ya ha pasado tiempo desde que esto salio pero me dije ¿y por que no? la vida de los avengers puede ser tan aleatoria como una lista de reproducción. Los avengers y Loki, 10 canciones para cada uno de ellos.
1. Loki

**Bien este es el primer meme songs que subo con los avengers, y eh de avisaros que subire uno (con 10 canciones) de cada avenger, pero me parecio bien comenzar con Loki, ya que sin el simplemente no hubieran existido.**

**Las reglas ya las saben, 10 historias aleatorias escritas en el tiempo que dura la canción, sin pensarlas antes ni pasarse de tiempo.**

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

**Loki meme songs!**

**Canción: Dangerous/Cascada**

Definitivamente sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ayudar al lunático hermano de Thor a ocultarse de los Avengers no es algo que le hubiese pasado por la mente hacer. Pero allí estaba, con Loki en su habitación mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué me ayudas mortal si yo quiero gobernar tu mundo?-fue lo que le dijo cuando estuvo a salvo con ella-

-¿Prefieres que te entregue a Steve y los demás?-fue su única respuesta-

Porque ni ella misma sabia el por que le ayudaba...o tal vez sí. Porque Loki era peligroso, misterioso e irremediablemente atrayente para sí. A ella le gustaba el peligro y a él también.

Jamás se enterarían que Loki se escondía con Natasha en SHIELD, era demasiado tonto para pensarlo pero era así.

**Canción: Destiny/Nejo**

El nunca había creído realmente en el destino, era a su parecer absurdo, uno hacia su propio destino no este los hacia a ellos. Pero cuando lo vio supo que estaba equivocado, fue su destino encontrarlo.

A pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho esa persona se quedo a su lado. Acompañándolo, guiándolo de nuevo al buen camino siendo un amigo y apoyo en cualquier momento, siempre a su lado, siendo su motivo para volver a sonreír sinceramente sin maldad alguna.

Destino es lo que los había traído hasta allí, tan diferentes uno del otro: uno rubio, el otro moreno, uno alto y el otro no tanto, uno un dios y el otro un mortal, pero así se querían. Él era su sueño, su lugar al cual pertenecer y aunque sonara cursi era la verdad.

Porque Steve a pesar de ser un simple mortal era el destino que tenia y realmente Loki no se quejaba de nada.

**Canción: Come Little Children**

La oscuridad siempre había sido su representación, tanto en persona como en dios y eso no lo podía evitar, así era el, esa era su fría naturaleza.

La oscuridad era lo que necesitaba y ella también, por eso cuando llego a la tierra y la conoció no pudo evitar arrastrarla consigo a las sombras y ella le siguió.

A pesar de ser un ser hambriento de venganza pudo ablandar su corazón por ella y mostrarle la magia que las penumbras ofrecían, ella le siguió el juego…hasta el final donde lentamente se perdió en las sombras como él, en ese pequeño mundo de encanto y poder.

Pero se sumió en una diferente oscuridad cuando le atraparon y lo llevaron lejos de sí, ninguna magia la saco de allí.

"Ven pequeña niña es hora de jugar… ven al jardín de las sombras… aquel del cual jamás saldrás sin mí"

Es lo que debió decir porque Darcy sin Loki no tuvo la fuerza para resurgir.

**Canción: Dirty Picture/Taoi Cruz Ft. Kesha**

Eso era lo único que le quedaba de él, era el mejor recuerdo claro estaba y mientras Loki siguiese enojado Tony no tenia nada mas que le recordase.

Nadie había visto jamás esa foto, era el mejor secreto guardado del genio pero realmente tratándose de Tony no sabían que esperar.

Una noche Thor entro a hurtadillas a la habitación del moreno, con sumo cuidado y milagrosamente sin despertarlo le quito aquel papel que los otros llamaban "fotografía" y salió de allí, los demás le esperaban en la habitación de Natasha y en cuanto entro todos miraron aquella foto que con tanto empeño Tony ocultaba.

Las reacciones a ella fueron variadas, Natasha, Clint y Bruce no se sorprendieron y no le tomaron importancia, Steve simplemente aparto la mirada avergonzado y Thor…Thor simplemente cubrió aquella foto y salió directo al cuarto de Tony con martillo en mano.

-¡Por que carajo tienes una foto así de mi hermano!-le grito justo antes de que empezara una batalla entre Ironman y Thor-

Los demás no lo entendían ¿de Loki? pero lo dejaron pasar, seguro se refería a que no debería de ver a nadie más que al dios del engaño o algo así…

El tiempo paso y Loki regreso, todo volvía a la extraña normalidad que eran capaces de tener con el ex enemigo del grupo ahora como pareja del moreno y Steve tranquilamente le pregunto a Loki si conocía a la mujer de la foto que de nuevo le habían quitado a Tony. Loki vio la imagen sorprendido escupió lo que estaba tomando y persiguió a Tony por toda la torre gritándole, entre los gritos alcanzaron a oír la razón del por que es que Thor se había alarmado tanto y pronto la expresión de sorpresa de Natasha y la de estupefacción de Bruce, Clint y Steve no se hizo esperar.

-¡JAMAS EN LA VIDA VUELVO A CONVERTIRME EN MUJER FRENTE A TI ANTHONY STARK!-es lo que había gritado, y pronto la imagen de la chica de cabello negro semi desnuda de la foto dejo de ser atractiva para los demás-

**Canción: Dreaming Wide Awake/Poets of the fall**

Steve era de una época diferente a la que se encontraba, el había crecido con normas que fácilmente eran rotas en ese tiempo pero al parecer en el mundo en el que había despertado era completamente normal el ignorarlas. Loki venia de un tiempo aun mas apartado que el del soldado, las reglas y costumbres realmente no coincidían en nada.

Ambos estaban perdidos en un nuevo mundo que ninguno conocía ni al que se adaptaban fácilmente, por ello a Loki le gustaba ver en un "pensadero" el tiempo que él recordaba y a veces Steve le acompañaba.

Pronto la rara a mistad que forjaron fue malinterpretada por los demás, pero a Loki pareció no importarle tanto como a Steve.

Porqué el soñaba con ese mundo, un mundo donde pudiese estar con Steve y por una sola vez deseo que ambos fuesen de acuerdo a esa época para que no hubiera estúpidas reglas de por medio.

Pero al despertar el sueño puede ser mejor que la realidad, pues Steve molesto con los demás por los comentarios había agarrado a Loki del rostro y lo había besado, luego le tomo de la mano y le había aclarado a los demás que la vida privada de ellos no era tema para conversar.

En otro tiempo y época seguro estaba mal visto, pero para suerte de ellos se habían encontrado en una época en que podían estar juntos y demostrarlo sin ser juzgados.

**Canción: Son malos/ Candace n Vanessa **

Tanto Sif como Jane, Pepper, María, Darcy y claro esta que Natasha sabían que sus parejas no eran unos angelitos cada que salían juntos. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Fury con ellos y en un lugar que ellas no creían nada apropiado.

-Por eso les dije que era mejor ser soltero-tomo otro sorbo a su copa y siguió observando el espectáculo-

Frente a él estaban todos los avengers y Loki siendo arrastrados, casi ahorcados, por sus respectivas novias: Tony por Pepper, Clint por Natasha, Thor por Jane (y valla que era cómico ver eso), Steve por María (él le había advertido de su mal genio, no podía hacer nada mas el hombre era necio), Bruce por Darcy la amiga de Jane (y eso si fue una sorpresa para todos cuando se supo su relación) y al ultimo pero no menos gracioso y extraño aquella asgardiana guerrera llamada Sif que literalmente arrastraba a Loki fuera de allí mientras el dios trataba de calmarla.

-Pero Sif…al menos déjame caminar

-Para que vuelvas a ver "eso" ni loca, pero ahora mismo nos vamos a Asgard y pobre de ti donde regreses a Midgar por esto-le decía ahora cargándolo como saco de papas-ya me encargare de que padre de todo te restringa el poder de viajar sin Bifrost-le amenazo-

Cuando todas salieron y la calma volvió al lugar Fury se enfoco de nuevo en el otro "espectáculo" en el que todos los demás habían estado tan entretenidos antes de la horda de novias furiosas…una bella chica stripper que bailaba frente a él.

**Canción: E.T. / Katy Perry**

Todo a su alrededor era extraño, el parecía tan inofensivo que no lo creyó una amenaza al principio.

"Mató a 80 personas en 2 días" es lo que se repetía incansablemente, pero no importando eso fue a verlo, había algo imnotizante, electrizante y misterioso en el y pronto comprendió que la preocupación por saber de Clint ya no era por lo que lo veía todos los días.

Era de otro mundo, temido por todos, con distinto ADN y además… con un nosequé adictivo para ella.

¡Es un extraterrestre! Se recordó, pero ni eso pudo frenarla cuando en un impulso entro a esa celda después de haber apagado todas las cámaras y a pesar de sus palabras de burla con lo que si eso era un juego o un absurdo sentimentalismo por él ella no pudo mas que gritarle ¡Bésame!

Porqué podía ser un diablo, un ángel, un dios o un extraterrestre lunático, podía ser temido por todos, incomprendido incluso… pero era Loki y ella era atraída por él y ahora aparte era adicta a esos labios que poseía…

Con solo esa palabra y la desesperación en su rostro Loki también se rindió, no importando que fuera una extraterrestre para él, no importando que todos sus planes fueran frustrados e incluso olvidados, la sensación de sentir sus labios chocando compensaba todo lo demás.

**Canción: Zombie / Natalia Kills**

Simplemente no lo creía… ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿También la habían hechizado?...no eso no era, estaba enamorada de él y no cabía duda alguna, lo cual le preocupaba.

Él parecía un zombi a veces, solo seguía un objetivo y nada más, ella lo sabía y aun así se quedaba con él…amaba a un zombi de corazón frío que la usaba y a ella no le importaba.

Porque Loki era frío, sin sentimiento alguno mas allá de la venganza y el odio, pero no podía evitar quererlo tanto, no quería evitarlo ya que Loki era frío como un Zombi, actuaba como uno a veces y solo la utilizaba…pero esas noches junto a ella donde mostraba algo de calidez no las cambiaba por nada, como que se llamaba María Hill que no las cambiaba.

**Canción: Daughter to Father (The Confessions of a broken Heart) / Lindsay Lohan**

Todos los días esperaba, siempre en la misma posición frente a la ventana. No importaba si llovía, hacia calor o una tormenta de arena estaba fuera, nada hacia que se moviera de allí.

Su madre la veía con tristeza y resignación a la vez, ella simplemente lo dejaba pasar como cuando niña.

-¿Por qué no regresas?- le preguntó a la persona ausente, miraba hacia el desierto usando su vieja capa verde y su bufanda- ¿Es que acaso no me quieres? ¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotras?- preguntaba mirando el cielo- Yo te quiero papá ¿y tú a mí? ¿Alguna vez me has querido?-lagrimas regresan a sus ojos y pronto se queda dormida, de nuevo las lagrimas son su única compañía-

-Jadis, ve a la cama amor-oye a su madre decir-Es hora de dormir

Ella obedece, no quiere ver a su madre llorar de nuevo por él, ni tampoco escuchar reclamos parecidos a los suyos.

-¿Volverás papá? ¿Me quieres verdad?-mira al cielo una última vez y camina a su habitación-

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto Loki?-pregunta al cielo-¿Por qué jamás regresaste?

Cierra las cortinas y entra a su alcoba, Darcy no cree poder seguir así, se quedo en ese lugar por que es allí donde el Bifrost lo dejó la ultima vez, pero hace años que no ha vuelto.

Desde otro mundo, con mirada triste Loki las ve.

-Claro que te quiero…pero no me dejan volver-mira las paredes de su celda, sabe que debe pagar su condena por querer dominar Midgard y sabe también que nadie debe descubrir que en ella dejo una mujer y una hija, nadie debe saber jamás de su conexión a Darcy Lewis y su hija Jadis …Jadis Lokison-

-Te extraño papá, necesito saber si esto es normal…necesito tu consejo-una solitaria lagrima cae en su brazo, el cual con el frío se vuelve azul, al igual que sus ojos se tornan rojos pero no por el llanto, siendo como siempre el cielo estrellado el único testigo de las confesiones de su roto corazón-

Y a la mañana siguiente todo vuelve a empezar, llegando de la escuela Jadis regresa frente a la ventana una vez más.

**Canción: Lion / Rebecca St James**

Misterioso, eso era y es lo que le llamaba la atención de él. Fue una sorpresa verlo pedir su ayuda, o más bien tomarla sin preguntar. Sí, era cierto que estaba bajo su hechizo, pero todo el tiempo estuvo consiente de lo que hizo. Con la verdad del poder frente a él se sintió en otro mundo, vio la grandeza de la que Loki hablaba y lo apoyo mientras estuvo a su lado.

La paz y el poder dejaron de tener significado para él cuando SHIELD se lo llevó…aquel sentimiento que no esperaba es lo que lo impulso a ir por él. Pero por su ultima batalla lo perdió, no sabe si él a Loki o Loki a él.

Le mintió a Natasha, a todos y ¿por qué?... Simple, por él.

Fingía odiarlo, no, de verdad le odiaba…pero no tanto.

Estuvo en la boca del león y le gustó, al final Loki no era tan malo, le había borrado los recuerdos de la batalla, todo lo demás estaba intacto.

Al verlo derrotado sonrió "Es lo que te mereces" le dijo… pero en su mente termino la oración "Es lo que te mereces…por dejarme ir tan fácil".

Una vez que Loki y Thor se fueron volvió a la rutina de siempre, pero sin olvidar esos ojos verdes que por una noche no dejo de admirar…Clint sabía que si alguien lo descubría estaba perdido, pero la excusa del hechizo era buena si le aumentamos la perdida de memoria.

* * *

Bien si llegaron al final de esto ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo! :D

Las parejas son repetidas en varias ocasiones, pero hay otras que realmente las pensé al instante y creo son algo ¿extrañas?...seguramente:

LokixNatasha-Dangerous/ E.T.

LokixSteve- Destiny/Dreaming Wide Awake

LokixDarcy-Come Little Children/Daughter to Father

LokixTony-Dirty Picture

LokixSif –Son malos

LokixMaría-Zombi

LokixClint-Lion

Y sí… yo tampoco entiendo como una canción de Phineas y Ferb se coló a mi reproductor, sigo investigando aquello, pero ni hablar tenia que seguir las reglas…

¿Reviews?


	2. Steve

**Steve meme songs!**

**Canción: Él no es del clan/ The Lion King 2**

Steve sabia bien que de milagro había entrado al ejército y aun mas sobrevivido en el hielo…pero esto era demasiado, un solo error en el futuro le había costado todo.

Deshonra, desgracia y traidor eran palabras ahora comunes al pensar en él ahora. Todo por ayudar inocentemente a Loki, quien lo utilizo para al fin gobernar la tierra.

-Nos mintió alguien más, pero no esta vez-le dijo Fury tras la celda donde Loki lo encerró-márchate lejos traidor

Ellos pensaban que por haber crecido siempre siendo rechazado por todos y siendo llamado débil y luego anticuado o inútil es que había ayudado a Loki, traicionándolos, pero la verdad es que Steve no tenia nada de culpa pues era una victima mas.

Steve al ayudarle a Loki era libre en ese nuevo infierno y sabia que ya no era parte de los Avengers, ya no lo era más y no por que él así lo quisiera.

**Canción: I believe in love / Mirror Mirror**

Podían decirle optimista inocente, pero ese pensamiento le había ayudado antes, ¿Por qué no ahora?

El creía que el frio y la soledad ya no formarían parte de su vida cuando la conoció. Podía tal vez no encajar con lo que él era antes, pero ahora eran tiempos distintos así que  
¿por qué no intentarlo? así lo hizo y creyendo siempre en el amor (por mas cursi que sonara) lo logro, ella lo eligió y Natasha había cambiado a Rogers en vez de Romanoff.

**Canción: Déjenme llorar/ Carla Morrinson**

Después del asunto con Loki decidió viajar por el país en su motocicleta, un día encontró un viejo museo de la guerra y al ver los periódicos de ese tiempo no pudo evitar pensar en Peggy.

Al regresar a su cuarto de hotel y mirar por la ventana el cielo estrellado que había comenzó a llorar, sabia que eso lo hacia verse débil y que a como a él lo habían criado los hombres no lloraban. Pero no pudo hacer nada, la extrañaba demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Alguien toco a su puerta, con sorpresa vio que era Tony quien al verlo así se extraño.

-¿Pasa algo capitán?-el no respondió y volvió al lado de la ventana-¿Steve?

Le conto lo que le pasaba, sin saber porque lo hacia y el genio decidió ayudarlo, se lo llevo de allí a una de las tantas propiedades que tenia y con ayuda de Jarvis la localizó, pero no como esperaban, ahora Steve sabia porque Coulson no le había dicho nada de ella cuando le pregunto. Peggy había muerto hacia tiempo.

-Fueron tan bellos momentos los que pase con ella…fue una de las únicas que creyó en mi-le conto ahora frente a la fría lapida de la chica-

-¿De las únicas?-se extraño, pues el hombre era un icono nacional-

-Sí, la otra persona era tu padre, él y Peggy me ayudaron a salvar a mi amigo Bucky cuando nadie mas lo hizo…ella siempre estuvo allí-las lagrimas regresaron-

-Capitán no…-comenzó el Stark, pero el rubio le tomo del hombro-

-Déjame llorar Tony…no puedo seguir guardándolo más-el moreno le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo acompaño en silencio-"necesito hacerme a la idea que ya no hay remedio, no puedo volver en el tiempo…Peggy tengo que dejarte ir, tu amor me hace mas daño que bien"-pensaba sin dejar de llorar-"amor como el tuyo no encontraré…pero espero que tu si lo hayas hecho"

Comenzaba a nublarse el cielo y no tardaría en llover, así que tenían que irse ya de allí.

-Vamos capi, hay que regresar-Tony lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de allí-sabes aquí dice que se caso y en las fotos se ve realmente feliz, supongo que es lo mismo que ella hubiera querido para ti-comento como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo sonreír al mayor-

**Canción: Alguien más/ Belinda**

Había estado actuando raro, lo sabia, todos lo sabían pero nadie hacia nada ya que era un asunto de pareja, no de equipo. Pero eso estaba saliéndose de control, el pobre de Steve estaba cada día mas deprimido y el otro parecía no notarlo.

-Necesitamos hablar, solo los dos-le dijo en tono firme como cuando daba una orden-

El otro lo siguió lejos de los demás, quienes preocupados no sabían que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Steve? Estoy algo ocupado-le había dicho en tono aburrido-

-¿Quién es?

-No se a que te refieres

-No me mientas sé que tienes a alguien más…solo dime quien es

-No la conoces

-Me alegro de ello, así al menos no te veré con ella

-Ya no me veras

-¿Qué?

-Me iré con ella, solo cuando me necesiten los alcanzare…me voy Steve, adiós-y sin mas salió de la habitación-

Sabia que algo estaba pasando, los besos y las miradas con el tiempo habían cambiado, eran fríos y a veces sin respuesta del otro…pero que se fuera así no lo espero. Sabía que había alguien más, pero no que lo fuera a dejar. Aprendió a amar otra vez por él, su corazón se curo gracias a él y aunque al parecer nunca le importo Steve veía difícil dejarlo de querer…

Los demás al ver al capitán salir mucho después con ojos rojos temieron lo peor, cuando les dijo la noticia se quedaron helados, Natasha corrió a abrazarlo y Thor le dio una palmada en la espalda para consolarlo, los otros dos solo lo vieron con tristeza, ninguno esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tan mal entre esos dos…ninguno de los avengers esperaba que Bruce fuera tan frio y cortante con el capitán luego de haberlos visto tan felices juntos.

**Canción: Chico Malo/ Ilsa**

Steve estaba confuso, si bien las mujeres nunca fueron su fuerte estaba completamente perdido. Tenia una novia sí, una chica muy linda que había conocido luego del desastre de Loki, aquella que le había saludado y agradecido por las noticias. Era una chica linda, de buena familia y lo más parecido a las mujeres de su época que podría encontrar jamás…pero hacia tiempo que no sentía nada por ella y temiendo lastimarla no la había dejado.

El problema era claro… le gustaba alguien más, una chica contraria a su novia actual, la cual vestía de negro o azul marino, tenia cabello corto y delicada no era. Era una chica "mala" o al menos así lo veía él ¿estaría mal o simplemente el corazón la eligió por ser la correcta?

Eran totalmente diferentes, una usaba faldas largas y su larga cabellera siempre estaba bien peinada, tenia buenos modales y no decía malas palabras, la otra usaba pantalones, chaquetas y el cabello corto no lo arreglaba, era ruda y tan bien algo mal hablada.

Steve tenia esa contradicción, si se guiaba por los demás seguro dentro de algunos años tendría una linda casa con una esposa ejemplar y tal vez muchos niños ya…pero al pensar en su futuro solo veía una vida de acción, misiones, una casa en el centro de la ciudad o tal vez solo un piso en la torre avengers para ellos, una compañera mas que esposa y un niño nada más…tal vez dos y era exagerar. Porque la imagen de una vida con Sharon no era lo que esperaba…él quería a la chica mala que era Natasha y la vida de riesgos que con ella le esperaba.

Porque una chica mala era lo que el bueno de Steve necesitaba.

**Canción: Me equivoque/ María José**

La noche gracias a Thor era de tormenta, Steve estaba en su alcoba mirando por la ventana, pensando en lo que había hecho y a quien había perdido.

Quería salir, encontrarla y pedirle perdón, decirle que estaba equivocado que quería recuperar lo que tenían. Pero simplemente no se había decidido, temía que ella no regresara y tal vez tenía todo el derecho por ser él quien la alejo.

Tony y los demás estaban preocupados por el capitán, hacia días que no salía de su cuarto y decidieron llamarla.

-Steve-llamo ella a la puerta, le extrañaba tanto como él a ella-

-¡María!-había corrido a la puerta, pero ella no le dejo abrirla-no quise perderte, pedirte mas tiempo fue una estupidez de mi parte-comenzó el-

-Steve no vine para eso-

-Escúchame por favor, eh querido salir a buscarte para decirte que me equivoque, no quise perderte…

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-No me atreví, temía por tu respuesta y en estos momentos no puedo pensar en otra cosa, pero necesito saber tu respuesta-le confesó-

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?-abrió la puerta para verlo, el tenia ojeras de cansancio y estaba más pálido de lo que lo recordaba-

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que no importa lo que paso…te quiero Steve-le abrazo-pero si vuelves a dejarme te juro que te vas a arrepentir-amenazó-

-No lo volveré a hacer

**Canción: Te amo, Te odio/ Ha Ash**

¡Estaba harto! Ese maldito idiota lo sacaba de quicio, de nuevo lo había hecho, otra vez se había ido de fiesta y los demás lo habían culpado.

-¿Qué carajo crees que estabas haciendo?-le regaño-

-Eh… ¿una fiesta en la playa?

-No, mas bien un desastre en la playa-lo miro ceñudo, pero el otro no quito su sonrisa-

-No seas así Steve, relájate hombre

Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras se acercaba a él y Steve sabia que todo estaba perdido de nuevo, por mas gordo que le cayese, por mas insoportable, irresponsable y sarcástico que este fuera cuando le veía así no importaba…maldita la hora en que se había enamorado de él y mas maldito el momento en que Tony supo que sin importar lo que hiciese mientras Steve le quisiese no había nada de que preocuparse. Al final el moreno sabía que había algo muy fuerte entre Steve y él, una relación de amor-odio-más amor que le divertía sin importar que, por que aunque quisiese negarlo al principio por temor (como antes le había pasado con Pepper) se atrevió a confesarse y se alegró de haberlo hecho, pues era correspondido.

-Como odio amarte-le dijo Steve antes de besarlo-

-No capi, odias que no puedas regañarme por amarme-le corrigió con una sonrisa de suficiencia-

-Cállate Tony-y por única vez en el día este obedeció-

**Canción: Mientes tan bien/ Sin Bandera**

Ese tipo era un maldito mentiroso… le había ilusionado y ella como tonta había caído. Sabia de su sueño de ser héroe, sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir…pero eso no explicaba a la tipa con quien se besuqueaba.

-Te juro que no es lo que piensas-le había dicho y quiso creerle-

Pero ella conocía a los hombres, siempre estuvo rodeada de ellos y con Howard Stark como compañero no podía decir mucho a favor de ellos. Conocía tan bien a los hombres que estaba segura que Steve mentía…pero su traicionero corazón le creía, todo lo que le decía se le antojaba a verdad aunque no fuese así.

Tiempo paso para darse cuenta que mentía muy bien…pero no tanto para asegurarse de que ella le creyese que lo volvería a ver.

**Canción: Adiós/ La Oreja de Van Gohg**

Todo se estaba desmoronando, mientras mas avanzaba mas bajo caía y sabia que seria su fin, Peggy lo acompañaba por el comunicador, pero pronto la señal se perdió. Así como él en aquel hielo.

Años y décadas después despertó y se encontró en una situación parecida, la diferencia es que Natasha estaba a su lado ahora y caía con él, no a hielo sino hacia el ejército de Chitauris que atacaban de nuevo.

-Tu me has hecho tan feliz Tasha…recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado-le dijo viéndola-

-No Steve, me quedare contigo, no pienso dejarte solo-le dijo al borde del llanto-

-Cálmate no llores más Tasha-la beso y luego la aventó en uno de los edificios cercanos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba-si cierras los ojos veras que sigo allí junto a ti-le grito antes de llegar al portal-

Logro ponerla a salvo y él volvió a perderse…esta vez sin regreso alguno.

**Canción: Ser tu chica/ Elfen Lied (Soundtrack)**

Steve tenía una situación algo complicada, los tiempos habían cambiado y para colmo él también. La muestra eran sus sentimientos hacia Tony, otro hombre al igual que él. Pero ese no era el problema en sí, el problema era que aunque Tony lo quería, que estuviera junto a él había algo que no encajaba, el tiempo nunca estuvo de su lado y ahora se lo hacia ver, pues lo compartía, compartía a Tony con Pepper sin que esta lo supiera.

Había derramado lagrimas por ese hecho pero Tony siempre lo calmaba, Steve cuando no le veía se repetía que era un idiota por aceptar algo así…pero su amor por Tony lo volvía a llevar a él, era por ello que siempre que estaban juntos le pedía que dijera que solo a él es al que amaba y Tony así lo hacia…y en realidad no mentía.

El día que Steve se propuso dejarlo se entero que Tony había tronado con Pepper, corrió con él y Tony le dijo el por que lo había dicho y sabia el daño que la situación le había causado pero al fin y al cabo ahora si podían estar juntos. Porque Steve quería ser el único chico de Tony y este igual.

Hola a todos! De nuevo yo por aquí con otro meme songs esta vez con mi querido Steven Rogers.

En si creo que lo hice muy OoC, pero me divertí escribiendo sobre Steve, aunque tal vez tenga que ver con las canciones que salieron…tal vez…no lo sé.

Las parejas como en el de Loki fueron sacadas al momento y eh de allí que algunas sean raras:

StevexTony: Te Amo, Te Odio / Ser tu chica

StevexNatasha: I Believe in Love / Chico Malo / Adiós

StevexBruce: Alguien Más

StevexMaría: Me Equivoque

StevexPeggy: Dejenme llorar / Mientes tan bien / Adiós

StevexSharon: Chico Malo

(La chica rubia que salvo, de la cual no sé el nombre por lo que me lo inventé xD)

Y por ultimo la primera no tiene pareja alguna como pudieron ver.


	3. Clint

**Clint meme songs!**

**Canción: Mayor que yo/ Daddy Yankee**

Él no estaba muy feliz de estar en ese lugar, mayormente porque habían terminado varados allí por culpa del idiota de Tony Stark, ya que era el único genio imbécil que experimentaba con agujeros de gusano estando todos los avengers juntos…gracias a ello estaban en los años 40´s, uno o dos años después de que la guerra terminara.

Steve no tuvo problemas para adaptarse allí ya que él era de ese tiempo, pero todos los demás la tenían difícil, más si le sumamos que estaban hospedados con un joven Howard Stark que era casi como un segundo Tony en esos momentos.

Pero eso no es lo que le preocupaba, no señor, eso era la chica castaña que tuvo la desgracia de conocer….aquella que había logrado en tan solo días lo que a Nat le costó años a su lado…ganarse su corazón ¡y lo peor era que ella ni siquiera lo sabia!

Aunque también había que aumentarle de quien se trataba…Peggy Carter, la novia del Capitán América, que justo ahora había retomado su relación con él.

No le interesaba que fuera MUCHO mayor que él…lo único que sabia era que al menos tenia que robarle un beso de esos pintados labios para así poder dormir tranquilo una noche. No importando que ella fuera mayor un día cualquiera cuando la encontró esperando a Steve la tomo de la cara y la besó, aunque esta no reacciono al momento y le dio una cachetada después cuando volvieron al futuro se sintió en paz consigo mismo.

**Canción: Tu angelito soy yo/ Chino y Nacho**

El sabia que no era digno de ella… rayos no creía merecer a nadie en verdad por el pasado que le precedía… pero ella parecía tener una opinión distinta a la de él.

Ella era hermosa, inocente y con unos hermosos ojos, el simplemente era un hombre mas…con un pasado lleno de sangre. Pero ahora era distinto, intentaba remediar su daño ayudando y ella pareció notarlo, al principio pensó que no funcionaría, mucho menos con quien era su pareja en ese momento, pero pronto algo cambio.

El la dejo y Clint la apoyo, se acercaron más y ahora mismo estaba frente a su puerta pensando en como pedirle una oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió su ángel personal.

-¿Clint?

-Pepper ¿podemos hablar?

**Canción: Te extraño/ Xtreme**

Hacia tiempo que ella le había dejado, estaba solo y le extrañaba demasiado por mas esfuerzos que hacia en olvidarla.

Pero eso no servía de nada cuando un día la encontró por casualidad en una reunión. Se le veía feliz y esa noche estaba hermosa, traía un vestido negro ajustado y largo con su cabello de nuevo largo y perfectamente peinado, hubiera sido una visión celestial para él de no haber estado ese tipo a su lado.

Ella lo volteo a ver, le sonrió y luego le ignoro.

Eso le dolió, ella ya no le amaba y al parecer no notaba cuanto sufría por no tenerla a su lado, ella sabia bien que él la quería aun pero parecía no importarle, eso lo supo cuando beso al otro frente a él…y Clint quiso irremediablemente abalanzarse y romperle la cara al idiota de Bruce, por que él era el culpable de que extrañase tanto a Natasha.

**Canción: It´s gonna be me/ NSYNC**

Él era uno de los mejores asesinos que había en el mundo, uno de los hombres más guapos según varias revistas y aun así ¡ella ni le notaba!

Pero no podía culparla realmente, ese idiota la había lastimado mucho, le había obligado a tener esa fría actitud, a reprimir sus emociones y bueno… él quería demostrarle ser diferente y que era él a quien ella iba a querer.

Un día la encontró sola por las instalaciones, al parecer iba ocupada.

-¿Agente Hill podemos hablar?

-¿Qué pasa Agente Barton?

No dijo nada y la besó, era algo impulsivo sí, pero con eso le mostraba que era diferente a Fury y que a él en verdad lo podía llegar a querer.

-El hombre que amaras…ese voy a ser yo-le dijo para luego irse-

**Canción: Paula/ Zoé**

Sabía que le había fallado, lo sabia y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que mantenerse al margen de todo. No le reclamaba ni nada pero poco a poco la iba perdiendo.

Él se sentía fatal por ello, porque no importaba que lo mataran, no importaba nada pues nunca la dejaría de amar.

Eran almas gemelas, el perfecto complemento del otro y aun así…aun así no estaban juntos, la había perdido y no es que el así lo hubiese querido.

Todo fue culpa de Loki…del control que aun tenia sobre el después de tanto tiempo y ahora en esa fría celda rogaba porque ella no le olvidara y lloraba porque ella le hacia falta, sus ojos, su cuerpo toda ella le faltaba.

¿Dónde estas Nat? Se pregunto mirando por entre el cristal de su celda aquella silla vacía que era para ella.

**Canción: De piel a piel/ Pedro Castillo**

Todo estaba dispuesto para esa noche, él lo sabia y también Clint. Aunque había veces en que sentía no merecerlo, no ser el adecuado para tanto amor que destilaba el soldado, pero allí estaban, piel a piel, entregándose por completo en alma y cuerpo al otro.

Sabía que el capitán era de otro tiempo, pero jamás pensó en que fuera tan ¿puro? Sí, definitivamente eso era y él, como siempre, sentía no merecerlo.

-Ven Clint-lo llamo-apaga la luz-pidió con una voz que lo hizo obedecer de inmediato para luego correr a su lado-

De piel a piel se fundieron en uno solo, de piel a piel se amaron y entregaron al otro por completo…y Clint supo al ver la sonrisa del capitán que era digno de ello.

**Canción: 7 Things/ Miley Cyrus**

Estaban de regreso de una misión, ellos habían llegado al último porque habían pasado antes por SHIELD para dar el reporte, pero cuando aterrizaron en el balcón él no se movió.

-Probablemente no debería de decirlo, pero es imposible para mi no hacerlo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Las cosas que odio de ti!

Le grito y allí bajo esa lluvia le soltó la verdad, odiaba como era, odiaba a sus "amigos" millonarios por criticarlos, odiaba que dijera que lo quería a él y estuviera tras cualquier falda, que le hiciera llorar, reír y no saber a donde mas ir…pero sobre todo le odiaba por hacerle amarlo.

Al verlo noto como este aun sorprendido se volteaba para irse, pero el castaño lo detuvo de un brazo.

-Posiblemente esto también tienes que saberlo

-¿Hay algo más?

-Si…lo que amo de ti

Amaba todo de él, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, los momentos tristes y felices con el…el que le hiciera quererlo como lo hacia y saber hacia donde irían con todo ello.

-Pero sobre todo amo como me haces amarte-concluyo soltándolo-

-¿Y no pudiste esperar a que entráramos?-fue lo único que le pregunto, para después caminar hacia él y besarlo-

**Canción: Labios rotos/ Zoé**

Sabia que estaba herida, se veía a simple vista y sabia que estaba así por una tontería…al menos para el.

Con su trabajo en SHIELD se acercaron mas de lo que él hubiese esperado y con el tiempo también quiso ser el quien le curara el corazón, quería ser el quien curara esos labios rotos.

Era raro, si, y no podía ni quería evitarlo. Un día cualquiera se lo pidió y ella, como espero se negó pero él le insistió, no iba a dejarla ir así, él quería curarla, cuidarla y sobre todo besarla.

-Clint pero es que…esto es…

-Es raro el amor, se aparece cuando menos piensas y no importa la distancia ni el tiempo… quiero curar tu corazón y besar tus labios rotos, por favor Jane

Ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió, Clint supo que después de todo parecía haber empezado a curarla sin siquiera notarlo…

**Canción: E. T./ Katy Perry**

Él no era de la tierra, eso era claro pero era tan, tan… ¿tan que? No lo sabía, solo sabia que le atraía.

Él era de otro mundo, con diferente ADN y al verlo no importaba, ni importaba que todos al principio le tuviesen miedo, a él le importaba besarlo, que lo raptara y no lo dejara nunca.

-Bésame-le dijo un día que lo encontró solo-

El rubio lo vio extrañado, pero por alguna extraña razón obedeció, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

-Eres un alíen-le dijo entre besos-

-No parece importarte-le gruño en respuesta-

-Solo bésame y no hables Thor

-Como digas arquero

Y el rubio le beso. Siendo un alíen o no Clint supo que se había enamorado de ese rubio.

**Canción: Someone like you/ Adele**

Hacia tiempo que se habían separado, supo por rumores (que después fueron confirmados) que se había casado, que al lado de ese hombre había encontrado lo que siempre busco y espero de la vida y él…el seguiría, le desearía lo mejor y seguiría sin ella.

Recordaba que cuando lo dejo le dijo que en el amor a veces se ganaba y otras se perdía, y él ahora lo confirmaba, pero aun así sonrió y les deseo lo mejor.

Jamás volvería a tener algo como con ella, su vieja amiga. Pero sabia que encontraría a alguien como ella, alguien que de verdad le quisiese y nunca le dejase, alguien que el amaría con locura y con la que formaría una familia quizás, si es que en su trabajo no moría antes.

-Encontrare a alguien como tú Natasha-le dijo la última vez que hablo con ella-

Y años después, cuando la iniciativa New Avengers entro en vigor y los hijos de los avengers originales se juntaron para formar ese nuevo grupo la vio, ella encontró al lado de Steve lo que siempre quiso incluido ese chico James que era su hijo y él, él había encontrado alguien como ella con quien compartir su vida, al lado de ella había obtenido lo que siempre espero de la vida también incluido su hijo Francis en ello.

En el amor a veces se pierde, lo sabia pues ella se lo dijo, pero también se gana y el así lo confirmó.

* * *

**Empiezo a creer que pongo a todos con todos xD. Pero lo admito empiezo a tenerle cierto cariño a Clint. Por cierto, ya sé que hay canciones que a muchos no le gustan y hasta podrían aventarme tomatazos por usarlas, pero reglas son reglas y la computadora compartida empiezo a creer es mala idea ¬.¬U como sea, espero les hayan gustado.**

**ClintxNatasha: Te extraño / Paula / Someone like you**

**ClintxThor: E.T. Futuristic Lover **

**ClintxSteve: De piel a piel**

**ClintxTony: 7 things**

**ClintxPepper: Tú angelito soy yo**

**ClintxMaría: Its gonna be me**

**ClintxPeggy: Mayor que yo**

**ClintxJane: Labios rotos**

**Esperen el prox. Meme songs!**


	4. Bruce

**Bruce meme songs!**

**Canción: About a girl / The Academy Is**

Era algo tonto pero fue la única salida que encontró…cantar, y no es que estuviera enamorado, no, la misma canción lo decía, pero jamás pensó que al ir al karaoke con sus amigos y obligarlo a que "voluntariamente" cantara fuera la justa salida a lo que sentía.

Una noche antes la había citado y había ensayado miles de veces lo que diría, al fin la hora llego y ella no apareció…

-¡No estoy enamorado! ¡Esta no es tu canción!-la vio como parecía entender el mensaje…pero como pensó no hizo nada-

Esa noche quien escucho lo que decía fue su "amigo" Tony, quien desde ese momento se empeño en ayudarle, pero muy a su estilo y allí estaba el resultado…él en una tarima de karaoke cantándole a ella, aun si nadie excepto ellos tres lo sabían.

**Canción: Last to know / Three Days Grace**

Ella solo se había ido sin decirle nada. Ahora estaba solo, caminando por las calles de Manhattan sin rumbo alguno solo pensando en todo lo que había pasado…por quien le habían cambiado.

Nunca lo espero de ella, puesto que siempre había estado a su lado siendo su único apoyo pero, pensándolo mejor ella fue la primera en decirle que no estaban bien y en mentir por él…fue su primer amor y solo así, sin mirar atrás se largo aun cuando él le rogo que no lo hiciera…

Y justo frente a si en un café junto a la ventana estaban ellos dos, ella reía y él le sonreía, Bruce no pudo soportarlo mas y dio vuelta atrás pues el otro tío quería salir para aplastarlos a ambos.

Pero cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse y la primera gota cayo se decidió, no volvería a hacer lo mismo, ese había sido su peor amor y gran error.

Esperaba que a Betty le hicieran lo mismo que a él, que ese idiota de Tony la cambiara por otra y fuera la ultima en saberlo como él lo había sido.

**Canción: Safe and sounds / Taylor Swift**

Con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y del cielo recordó esos efímeros momentos en que era feliz al lado del rubio…antes de perderlo todo, de escucharle rogar que no le dejara solo mientras corría y le dejaba atrás…. Se había equivocado y "el otro tipo" había acabado con todo lo que le hacía feliz, de eso hacia más de tres años.

-Vas a estar bien, todo se ha ido olvidando y es ahora pasado-es lo que se repetía sin cesar esa noche que por razones desconocidas se habían encontrado-

Allí estaban, uno frente a otro. Él no lo resistió mas, corrió a abrazarlo y supo que si cerraba los ojos todo estaría bien esa noche, que ambos estarían sanos y salvos del "otro tipo".

-Bruce

Su solo nombre lo hacia temblar, volteo a verlo y en esos claros ojos azules vio que nada había cambiado, el amor seguía allí igual que hace tres años.

Explosiones del otro lado de la ciudad los alertaron, SHIELD los había encontrado o mas bien había encontrado a Bruce.

-Vas a estar bien…nadie puede herirte ahora-le dijo mientras lo llevaba a su apartamento que no estaba muy lejos notando el tono verdoso en sus ojos-tú yo estaremos sanos y salvos-le dijo acercándose a él abrazándolo-solo cierra tus ojos

Le beso en la frente y luego en los labios, dejando todo atrás mientras la luz del sol se extinguía a la lejanía. Mientras Steve le quería.

**Canción: Fantasma de la opera / Anabantha**

Ella sabia que él pensaba que era un monstruo, que no pertenecía a ese lugar ni el titulo de héroe se merecía y por ello se había ido dejándola a ella, ya era un año y medio desde que Bruce dejase el equipo y Darcy no lo soportaba.

Pero un día lo vio por entre la gente, corrió para alcanzarlo y lo logro.

-Bruce

-Dar…-no le dejo terminar y lo beso-

-No, deberías irte de aquí y alejarte de mí

-No lo hare

-Soy un monstruo

-No lo eres

-Sí lo soy

-No me interesa, si eso es lo que te preocupa pierde cuidado, no te temo… no les temo a ninguno de los dos y eso ya deberían saberlo…

-Darcy…

-Yo sé que muchos les temen al ver su cara, pero yo me quedare con ustedes aun cuando todos les den la espalda-le sonrió y tanto Bruce como Hulk supieron que la habían encontrado, a su ángel guardián y a la única mujer que los podría amar a ambos-

**Canción: Parachute / Ingrid Michaelson**

Era un secreto entre los dos, nadie debía saberlo. Nadie debía sospecharlo pues seria el fin…el fin de esos planes y momentos en que solo importaba la voz del genio que volteaba su mundo de cabeza mientras a escondidas le tomaba de la mano, le abrazaba y besaba.

Esa relación debía seguir como hasta el momento…en completo secreto, si los demás sabían era seguro que los harían caer, pero Bruce no temía por ello sabia que él estaría allí para detenerlo en la caída, no necesitaba de otro paracaídas.

Incluso si así fuera él no caería por amor, le dolería sí, pero su control lograba vencer todo, por ello tampoco temía…pero lo único que necesitaba ahora era a Tony, su paracaídas.

**Canción: Lo que no fue será / Eiza González**

-No sabes cuanto llore y te espere

Le dijo a una foto donde estaban los dos, era de antes de que se fuera de su lado y el ya no soportaba mas estar en ese estado. Se había vuelto aun mas ermitaño que antes y mucho mas antisocial, el sabia que estaba mal y que tenia que hacer algo pronto para evitarlo.

-Nada al parecer te hará regresar

Menciono antes de salir, debía volver a empezar ya que todo lo que podían ser no fue y frente a él se le presento una nueva oportunidad ¿Qué podía hacer si el amor por Tony se iba poco a poco? Dejarlo pasar, el no regresaría y al parecer nunca lo haría así que ¿Por qué no intentar ser feliz con Clint?

**Canción: Enamorada / Miranda**

Era un hecho, nunca fue afortunado para nada mas aparte de los estudios, el amor era clara muestra de ello, mejor dicho Betty era clara muestra de ello y después de ella se decidió a no volver a intentarlo pero…volvió a pasar.

Lo supo desde que sintió su corazón latir a mil solo con una sola mirada de él y con el tiempo que estuvieron juntos trabajando después de lo de Loki era obvio que había algo entre los dos. A su lado se daba cuenta que todo había valido la pena, hasta el accidente que creo al "otro tipo" por qué si no fuera por eso ni lo hubiese conocido y en fin… si Tony era su recompensa por todo lo que había pasado lo volvería a repetir las veces que fuera necesario.

**Canción: Numb / Linkin Park**

No podía soportarlo más, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría pero no lo quería aceptar. Estaba tan cansado de todo, de tener control, de vivir bajo la siempre presente sensación de que ese tipo apareciese que había llegado a su límite.

-¿No puedes ver que me estas sofocando?-le pregunto al espejo en su baño desesperado-Quiero volver a ser mas como yo y menos como tú-le dio un puñetazo pero solo lo partió un poco sin romperlo y frente a el la imagen del "otro tipo" apareció-

-Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres también Banner-le dijo con su grave voz- pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, si intentas matarnos te detendré y si intentas retenerme sin salir cuando salga todo lo destruiré…-le advirtió divertido burlándose de él-

-Eh quedado tan insensible… que no me importaría intentar matarme cuantas veces sea posible para acabar contigo-le dijo temblando de furia-estoy tan cansado de esto-se tomo la cara con las manos desesperado mientras en el espejo la imagen del otro tío se carcajeaba de él-¡YA BASTA!-grito rompiendo el espejo dañándose ambas manos-

El ruido hizo que todos los avengers fueran a verlo corriendo. Al entrar lo vieron sentado recargado contra la pared llorando amargamente y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos en posición fetal.

-Todo lo que quiero es ser más como yo y menos como tú…

**Canción: Eres tú / Alan (Soundtrack de Amor en Custodia)**

Esto era lo que había estado buscando desde siempre, incluso desde antes del accidente y al fin lo había encontrado.

Era un amor secreto sí, pero lo valía, por su madre que lo valía, era por él que había vuelto a ser el Bruce de antes, aquel que con el tiempo se había perdido y por culpa suya había regresado y bueno, al parecer tendría que esperar un poco para estar con él.

Su mundo solo cambiaba estando ese hombre cerca, porque era él quien le decía como era el mundo a su alrededor y Bruce era el único que le daba la vuelta al mundo con su corazón, o eso le decía Loki…porque era él, ese dios medio chiflado el que lo había regresado.

-¿Bruce?

-Eres tú-le sonrió-

**Canción: Check yes Juliet / We The Kings**

Esa noche llovía a cantaros por culpa de su rubio amigo, quien había decidido que después de un día caluroso se merecían una alegre tormenta. Se encontraba a las afueras de SHIELD esperando…rogando porque ella saliera.

Sabia que eso era en parte una locura, sabia que ella podría decir que no por su compromiso al trabajo pero era inevitable, ni ella podría negar que estaban juntos en esto desde la primera vez que se vieron.

-Bruce

Escucho que lo llamaron y allí bajo la lluvia estaba ella con maleta en mano.

-Vamos-le sonrió y ella tomo su mano cuando de improviso las alarmas de SHIELD comenzaron a sonar avisando que alguien había salido sin autorización-corre María, es ahora o nunca

Subieron a la motocicleta que el capitán le había regalado hacia tiempo cuando menciono que le gustaba mucho la suya y rápidamente se perdieron en la lluvia.

-¿Crees que nos intentaran separar?-le pregunto abrazándose mas a él sin mirar atrás-

-Solo lo harán si les damos la oportunidad-le dijo volteando a mirarla un momento-

-Entonces por siempre seremos tú y yo-se sonrieron y siguieron su camino-

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta otro más n_n **

**Lamento la tardanza pero un problema de virus me hizo perder casi todos mis archivos y tuve que buscar entre mis respaldos haber si esto había sobrevivido -.-U**

**Espero que como siempre les hayan gustado y además como en cada uno les pongo las parejas por si no estaban muy claras:**

**BruceXLoki: Eres tú**

**BrucexSteve: Safe and Sound**

**BrucexTony: Enamorada / Lo que no fue será (con algo de ClintxBruce) / Parachute**

**BrucexMaría: Check yes Juliet**

**BrucexBetty: Last to know**

**BrucexNatasha: About a girl **

**BrucexDarcy: Fantasma de la Opera**

**(Para quienes no la ubiquen es la amiga de Jane Foster novia de Thor)**

**BrucexHulk: Numb **


	5. Tony

**Tony meme songs!**

**Canción: Falsas esperanzas/ Cristina Aguilera**

No lo creía, la verdad lo dudaba y bastante porque ¿Quién le creía a él? Era el dios del engaño ¿no? Y de todo lo que le decía solo le interesaba saber que él le interesaba, aunque siempre le pedía que no le diera falsas esperanzas a lo que el dios solo le decía lo que le hacia sentir, lo que le provocaba y como en un principio lo odiaba por ello.

Tony no quería tener falsas esperanzas con Loki, no hacia mucho que Pepper había terminado con él y no quería aceptar algo que no fuera verdad, no quería ser engañado por el…pero si no mentía, si no eran falsas palabras estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

-No me des falsas esperanzas Loki

**Canción: Yo soy aquel/ David Bolzoni**

Steve simplemente no le creía, o mas bien no quería aceptarlo, el que fuera Tony quien precisamente le hiciera sentir lo que Peggy en su momento. Que fuera el quien estuviera allí para él, que fuera el quien lo amase con tanto fervor y que era el quien siempre espero y soñó.

Tony en una de las salidas de los avengers los llevo a un karaoke (claro que rento el lugar para ellos solamente) y le canto una canción a él.

-Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida, yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida-le cantaba y Steve no podía estar mas rojo- estoy aquí para quererte, estoy aquí para adorarte, estoy aquí para decirte AMOR…-le canto con todo sentimiento (y una maravillosa voz) para tomarlo del cuello y besarlo frente a los demás-

Y Steve supo que ya no lo dejaría ir jamás.

**Canción: Decode/ Paramore**

¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando estas nublando mi mente? ¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que es mio cuando siempre cambias de bando? O simplemente ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

Tú y yo, juntos, separados, peleando, mintiéndonos…. Esto es algo que no lo tenia planeado, es algo que no tenia en mis cálculos pero paso ¿Vez lo que hemos hecho acaso?

Tú me mientes cada que quieres, yo te miento cada que debo y sigo pensando ¿Cómo llegamos a esto siendo que te conocía tan bien?

Creo que lo sé, yo he visto algo en ti que puede que me mate pero aun así deseo que sea verdad mientras me pregunto una y otra vez

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto Loki?

**Canción: Photograph/ Nickelback**

Se encontraba sacando viejos archivos de la memoria de Jarvis, si bien era una persona ordenada tenía varias cosas de cuando los Avengers habían comenzado que ahora nada tenían de valor…pero entre tantas cosas hallo un álbum de fotos y vio la primera fotografía, era de cuando fundaron el grupo. Pero hacía años que no los veía, solo sabía por rumores que Banner había vuelto a Calcuta, que Thor se había ido a Asgard llevándose a Jane Foster con él, que Hawkeye seguía bajo órdenes de SHIELD y que el capi y Tasha se habían casado.

-¿Papá?

-Si Howard ¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá nos llama o bueno Jarvis dice que nos llama-le informo saliendo de la habitación-dijo que te buscaban-añadió-

Guardo la foto y salió, camino rumbo a la sala que es donde estaban Pepper y Howard y al llegar los encontró hablando con bastantes personas ¿a que hora habían llegado tantas personas a su torre?

-¡Eh Stark!-le saludo un hombre de castaño cabello y ojos azules-¿Qué tipo de hospitalidad es esa?

Al fijarse bien noto que el hombre que le hablaba era Clint, el chico a su lado debía ser Francis el hijo que tenía con la agente Hill, la mujer castaña del otro lado cargando un bebé debía ser Jane, la niña a su lado debía ser Torunn la hija de Thor y Sif, y el rubio barbudo Thor, la pelirroja y el otro rubio debían ser Steve y Natasha, al lado de ella estaba un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que seguro era James. Tardo en reconocerlos ya que todos traían ropas normales.

-Chicos. . .

-¿Es que esperabas a alguien más?-le respondió con burla por su cara de asombro-Claro que somos nosotros

-¿Por qué la cara de sorpresa Tony? ¿acaso no te alegra vernos?-menciono Steve divertido, la cara del genio era una en un millón-

-¡Chicos!-grito feliz, para luego añadir-de todos nosotros el mas guapo sigo siendo yo-se halago-

-Tenias que ser tú…-menciono Natasha mientras todos los niños presentes reían-muy bien chicos, dejen a los adultos hablar-ordeno-

-Vamos Howard muéstrales el piso de videojuegos-sugirió Pepper-

-Seguro ¡síganme!-corrió feliz el moreno menor hacia el ascensor siendo seguido por James y Francis-¿tú no vienes?

-Puedo padre-pidió la niña-

-Seguro-le sonrió a su hija-

-¿Puedo llevar a Tarlokk, Jane?-pidió-

-Seguro, solo no dejes que rompa nada-le pasó al niño-

Los cinco se perdieron en el ascensor, los demás se saludaban y se acomodaban en la sala mientras Jane y Pepper iban a la cocina.

-¿Y Bruce?

-No tarda en llegar, iba a pasar por alguien antes

-¿Por quién?

-Por mi hija Samantha-menciono llegando con ellos acompañado de una niña de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño-me alegro de verlos a todos de nuevo-sonrió-

-Buenas tardes-menciono la chica, quien fue abrazada por Thor casi enseguida-

-¡Esa no es forma de saludar a tu familia Sam!-le dijo-

-Tío Thor, de todos ellos solo te conozco a ti-rodo los ojos y a Tony se le hizo tremendamente familiar ese gesto-

-¿Tío?-pregunto Steve-no sabia que Thor tenia hermanas aquí…siquiera si tenia

-No las tiene, es hija de Loki y Bruce-menciono como si nada Clint sorprendiendo a los otros dos y sonrojando a Bruce-

-No quiero saber como paso ¿o sí?-inquirió Tony-

-Al parecer Loki tiene la habilidad de volverse mujer, es todo lo que debes saber-le respondió Bruce-Sam ¿Por qué no vas con Torunn y Tarlokk? Me pareció verlos abajo-le sugirió y la chica como pudo se soltó de Thor y bajo-

-Entonces… ¿tu eres el que mas joven se ve eh?-pregunto Natasha-

-Claro que si, sino espera a ver el álbum que encontré y lo notaras-le sonrió-

-Eso lo veremos

Y Tony supo que no es que guardara cosas sin valor alguno, sino que las guardaba para ocasiones como esa.

**Canción: Who Knew?/ Pink**

Es que simplemente no lo esperaba, él siempre le prometió que estaría a su lado, siempre creyó en todo lo que le decía y eso estaba bien para el…pero si le hubieran dicho hace tres años que él se iría seguro los hubiera freído con sus propulsores, porque el sabia bien que no era verdad.

Recordaba cuando eran solo un par de tontos enamorados y quisiera que eso volviera a ser así, porque el solo tenerlo siempre presente en su mente no bastaba y sabia que a Peter le pasaba lo mismo, que si alguien le hubiese dicho hace tres años que él se iría lo hubiera dejado boca abajo con sus telarañas.

Pero no podían hacer nada, estaban tan equivocados que ahora lo único que podían hacer era mantenerlo en su memoria hasta volverlo a ver.

-¿Quién iba a saber que te irías Steve?-soltó mientras volvía a la habitación de su hijo Peter, pues el pequeño volvía a llorar por extrañar a su papá-

**Canción: Dirty desire/ Utada**

Tony entendía que estaba mal, él era un genio multimillonario filántropo PLAYBOY…por lo tanto eso estaba mal, desearlo así de esa manera tan propia de él…

Sabia que había sucedido desde que lo vio…con ese cuerpo que en las noches fantaseaba con volverlo suyo durante el mayor tiempo posible, sin dejarle opción de escapar de su lado.

Pero estaba mal, ese sucio deseo por Clint debía terminar, más ahora que sabía que el arquero pensaba igual que él, que cada que se veían era una tortura mutua, porque Tony le deseaba y Clint igual, de ambos era ese sucio deseo.

Debería dejarlo ir, pero eso solo provocaba que lo quisiese mas y sabia que en un momento debía hacerlo, Clint no era suyo sino de Natasha…pero ¡joder! No pudo resistirse en esa misión en la que solo ellos dos fueron. Todas las fantasías de noches pasadas se volvieron realidad.

-Tony no podemos, yo salgo con Nat y tú con Pepper-le freno-

-Que me pase la cuenta después-le dijo antes de besarlo-

Con eso el arquero fue callado por el moreno para solo dejar en su lugar gemidos y gritos de placer…sabían que no se pertenecían que no eran nada más que compañeros pero…ese sucio deseo los atraía tanto que no lo resistieron…

**Canción: No light no light/ Florence and the Machine**

Steve Rogers podía ser el hombre perfecto…pero el perfecto desastre para él. Steve era para Tony un agujero en su cabeza y un terror en la noche, su conciencia y más…un sufrimiento sin igual.

Cuando el capitán decidió dejarlos no lo soportó, le grito, le rogo y aun así se fue… miles de rostros pasaron por su mente, suplentes del capitán que no se le igualaban…que Tony no lograba conceder.

Porque el sabia que esa ultima vez que lo vio fue definitiva, en esos ojos azules no había luz alguna y Steve estaba decidido a irse, como si de el dependiese el desvanecerse o no, se había esfumado.

Sabia que era culpa suya y nadie se lo decía, no entendía por que nadie le reclamaba y supuso que era por que su visión era deplorable, desaparecía a plena vista de todos, no era el Tony de siempre…

Ese Tony se fue con la luz de los ojos de Steve y parecía no volver…pero un día de tantos Steve volvió y justo en el momento critico en que exploto y le dijo a los demás avengers que estaba así por amarlo a él. Steve solo lo vio y entro a su habitación como si nada ¿lo abandonaría ahora que sabía en que se había convertido? No lo sabía y no quería saber.

Pero Steve salió y lo abrazo le dijo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba, una revelación de que en realidad era correspondido y cuando Tony lo miro vio que la luz volvía a los azules ojos de Steve.

**Canción: What hurts the most/ Cascada**

Lo que mas le dolía no era el hecho en si de saberse ajeno a todo, de estar en una casa vacía y que sus hasta entonces amigos ni lo vieran…lo que le dolía mas era verla a ella, tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo y de saber que todo había sido culpa de él.

Le dolía verla tan ajena a lo que le pasaba, que se paseara como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, de mostrarse como la agente profesional que era al verlo.

Todo esto no lo soportaría, al verla al lado de todos los avengers le hacia sentirse solo, le extrañaba y era lo que le dolía, había perdido todo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Eso le pasaba por haber hecho mal, por haberle hecho daño….eso le pasaba por haber dañado a María Hill…porque lo que le dolía mas era saberla tan cerca y no poder acercarse a ella.

**Canción: No lo beses/ Alejandro Fernández**

Estaba a punto de salir de allí, no creía poder controlarse por mucho tiempo…y estuvo a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda hasta que reflexiono en algo, ella siempre seria de él, siempre regresaría a él.

Lo único que pedía era que no lo besase como a él, que nunca lo mirase como a él, ya que él nunca lo hacia cuando tropezaba con alguna chica hermosa y….simplemente porque se acordaría de él.

Sabia que había alguien mas interesado en ella, que apenas vio la oportunidad se enredo con ella y estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Pero debería de tener cuidado, y Pepper lo sabía, por que si besaba, veía y amaba a Clint como a él….irremediablemente pensaría en Tony Stark antes que en Clint Barton.

**Canción: The Kill/ 30 second to mars**

¿Que pasaría si quisiera romper? ¿Qué harías? Si te digo que no soporto esto más… cada día, hora, minuto y segundo quiero acabar con todo y mandarte al demonio.

Siempre me dejas todo a mi y no lo soporto mas ¿Qué pasaría si peleara? ¿Si rogara por el resto de mi vida? Deseo terminar con todo y tú solo me pides más. Si solo me vieras a los ojos sabrías que acabas conmigo, que quien soy a tu lado es solo quien tú has creado y que mientras estuviste lejos me encontré a mi mismo de nuevo.

Ahora aquí frente a la puerta de la mansión estoy decidido a acabar con todo, entro y escucho que ríes en la sala, al entrar te veo con el en tus brazos, besándolo y diciéndole que lo amas…eh acabado contigo y es definitivo.

-¡Tony!-corres detrás de mí-

-Adiós Natasha-entro en mi auto y me alejo, esta vez para siempre-

Si me miraras a los ojos verías que me matas, que me has acabado y que yo eh terminado todo contigo… ven y quiébrame Tasha, termina conmigo y luego vuelve con el, estoy seguro que a Clint le harás lo mismo otra vez.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el de Tony… como siempre digo me han quedado algo Ooc, pero así salió y según las reglas no puedo cambiarlo.**

**TonyxSteve: Yo soy aquel / Who knew / No light No light**

**TonyxLoki: Falsas esperanzas / Decode**

**TonyxNatasha: The Kill**

**TonyxClint: Dirty Desire**

**TonyxPepper: No lo beses**

**TonyxMaría: What hurts the most**

**TonyxAvengers: Photograph**

**Esperen al siguiente y nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Thor

**Thor Meme Songs!**

**Canción: Who's that girl/Hilary Duff**

Thor no lograba comprenderlo, como en un momento todo se había ido al demonio ¿Como es que había terminado todo así? Todo lo que antes le unía a Loki, todo lo que peleo para traerlo de vuelta no había servido para nada ¿y por qué? Porque su hermano había sido tan tonto como para fijarse en esa tonta mortal.

Todo lo que ellos compartían al ver las estrellas, todo lo que él lo conocía…todo se lo había arrebatado ella, pero ¿Quién es esa chica? Esa que vive su vida.

Él era quien hacia reír, llorar y enojar a Loki, pero todo eso había quedado en el olvido…todo eso es lo que ahora hacia Darcy, la chica que le había robado su mundo.

**Canción: El malo/Aventura**

Lo que pasaba era claro, lo habían cambiado simplemente porque el otro tipo era mejor que el, pero no importaba nada de eso porque Loki sabia que aunque el fuera el malo de la historia (y por elección propia) ese tonto de Steve que quería eh idolatraba a Thor no le llegaba ni a los talones ¿Por qué? Eso es simple, el no sabia casi nada de Thor, no tenia ese conocimiento de su cuerpo como el.

-Tu serás el que regrese a mi Thor…porque puedo ser malvado, pero te conozco mucho mejor que él, que ni siquiera sabe como besarte-le dijo con burla-

Y Thor lo sabia, porque sin importar cuantas veces Loki le dañara, lo humillara y actuara mal él no lo podía simplemente dejarle de amar, ni siquiera por Steve con quien ahora compartía su vida.

**Canción: Niño/ Belanova**

Vamos, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, no podía ser para siempre lo que vivían…pero no quería dejarla ir.

-Amor entiéndeme-le dijo tomando su cara con sus manos-esperare que lo entiendas

Dicho eso se había ido, y él pensaba en que pronto el dolor que sentía pasara, que todos los sacrificios que hizo para estar con ella no hubieran sido en vano pero…lo veía difícil y Jane solo le decía que era lo mejor.

Ella en una ocasión le había dicho que la vida le tenia algo mejor para el, y que ese algo no era ella y por ello se iba…con él, ese insignificante mortal al que una vez llamo amigo...

Pero el tiempo ya había pasado, lo entendía y ya no lloraba…pero nada había cambiado.

**Canción: ¿Dónde iré yo? /Belinda**

Se encontraban en una de esas fiestas midgarnianas a las que el hijo de Howard los hacia asistir y Thor se sentía fuera de lugar, mas al ver a su hermano allí a unos cuantos metros de él sonriendo y platicando con Steve y Bruce. Se encamino hacia ellos pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, no sabia como actuar así que fue con Pepper y Natasha y se puso a hablar con ellas sin perderlo de vista pensando en que ya había dejado de ser ese niño que solo anhelaba estar con su hermano como eso, hermanos, pues era insano el como lo quería tener a su lado, así que excusándose con ellas se encamino hacia él, y Loki viéndolo se encamino a su encuentro. Pero antes de llegar recordó por qué Loki estaba allí, él se iría a su mundo...lejos se el.

-¿Y si te vas donde iré yo? Este amor es cosa de dos-le dijo para luego correr lejos de allí-

**Canción: According to you/ **

De acuerdo con los demás avengers él era un inútil a lo que el mundo moderno era...pero para Jane eso no era así. De acuerdo con ella él era todo lo que siempre había querido y era mucho más inteligente de lo que los demás creían, con ella no sentía que los demás se detenían al hablar o actuar con la idea de tener que explicarlo después.

-De acuerdo a ti, soy un tonto inútil-le había dicho a Stark un día en que intentaba ver televisión-pero de acuerdo a mi tu eres un inútil, idiota y cualquier otro calificativo parecido en las batallas, y nadie te lo reclama-le dijo para levantarse e irse-y por cierto, de acuerdo a Jane soy mucho mas inteligente de lo que crees

**Canción: La tortura/ Shakira**

Estaba en su habitación en la torre avengers, mirando la recién reconstruida ciudad por la ventana, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en como al volver a ver a Jane esta le había reclamado.

Él podía pedir y hacer tantas cosas… menos que ella le disculpase, porque sabia qué había hecho mal, que de nuevo le había fallado y que además había provocado que ella ya no creyese en sus promesas...pero jamás pensó que al volver su padre le anunciara que se casaría con Sif, y que además ella estuviera embarazada de él, por lo que le habían ordenado que solo después de casarse y ver nacer a su hija podía regresar a Midgard.

-Yo sé que de errores se aprende y que es tuyo mi corazón-le dijo a la ventana imaginando a su querida humana-

-Y para mi fue una tortura perderte...pero no hay nada que hacer-le respondió en la puerta de su habitación-

**Canción: La llamada de mi ex/La arrolladora banda el limón**

-¿Bueno?-oyó que le contestaron-

-Jane yo…

-¿Qué quieres Thor?-le respondió la voz molesta-

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor tengo que explicar…

-¿Explicarme que? ¿Que hace mas de dos años que regresaste y que no pudiste ni siquiera venir a verme? ¿Es eso?-le regreso y oyó el reproche en su voz-

-Jane por favor…

-¿Jane? ¿Con quien hablas amor?-escucho una voz-

-Con mi ex Peter, lo siento Thor, pero no hay nada que explicar, además ya encontré a alguien mas, alguien que se jamás me dejara…tu decides si quieres escuchar-y dejo el teléfono sin colgar-

**Canción: Lejos estamos**** mejor/ Panda, Motel y Camila**

-Aunque no soporte perderte. Es inevitable nuestra separación-le dijo sin voltearlo a ver-lejos estamos mejor-le había dicho y coincidía en ello-

El amor que antes existía entre ellos había desaparecido, seguían juntos por el simple hecho de seguir, no por otra cosa y sabia que podían seguir por separado, pero aunque no existiese amor ya sabia que no soportaría perderla pues era lo único que le recordaba a lo que alguna vez fue, pero ella merecía ser feliz, así como él mismo lo merecía y esa felicidad ya no era al lado de Sif y lo sabia.

Era la última vez que se veían y ambos lo pedían.

-Lejos estamos mejor Sif

-Lo se Thor, lo sé-le sonrió y abrió un portal a Asgard para después entrar en el-

Thor sonrió una última vez y camino lejos de esa habitación, de ese edificio...de todo lo que alguna vez compartió con Sif. Porque eso era lo mejor.

**Canción: Blinding/ Florence and the machine**

Sentía como si apenas hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Como un visitante y espectador en ese mundo despierto sin palabras amables y sin sentimiento alguno. Era como si nadie le viera ni le notara y así con esa extraña sensación se encamino a la sala de la torre avengers y fue cuando lo vio.

Sintió la furia en todo su cuerpo y la tormenta eléctrica de afuera rugió como una bestia, no lo creía o más bien no quería creerlo, su hermano Loki, su Loki estaba en el sillón cómodamente dormido en los brazos de Steve.

Corrió lejos de allí sin importar si los despertaba, y mientras mas se alejaba mas dejaba de creer en el amor como hasta entonces ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿En que momento Loki le había cambiado? No lo sabía y no lo quería creer, pero allí estaba todas las pruebas.

**Canción: Someone like you/Adele**

El día de su boda recibió una carta, no tenia remitente alguno pero con curiosidad la abrió y no decía de quien era así que la leyó. La carta decía:

Me eh enterado de que te has casado, que el hombre que hoy tienes a tu lado te hace muy feliz y que además, pronto te dará la alegría de convertirte en madre…me alegro mucho por ello.

Espero que ese mortal te haga tan feliz como yo no pude y que así como tu encontraste tú felicidad yo encuentre a alguien como tu para unir mi vida a ella, aun recuerdo como me dijiste ese día en que tuve que regresar a mi hogar "a veces en el amor se gana y en otras se pierde" y es ahora cuando lo compruebo.

Pero no pienses por ello que no me siento dichoso de tu matrimonio, es todo lo contrario en verdad, te deseo lo mejor y espero que seas inmensamente feliz con él.

Sé que posiblemente no tenga ni el derecho de pedirte esto pero…espero que nunca te olvides de mí, por que yo jamás me olvidare de ti Jane.

Atte. T. O.

Termino de leer la carta y sonrió derramando lagrimas, jamás lo olvidaría eso era seguro y esperaba que así como ella era feliz él también lo fuera...aunque eso si jamás encontraría a alguien como él.

* * *

**Bien, como siempre ¡gracias por leerlo! :D y también gracias a las personas que lo ponen en alerta y favoritos y todas aquellas que leen y no dejan review (aunque me animaría mucho recibir al menos uno u.u).**

**Solo nos falta uno para terminar! :D**

**Ahora las parejas:**

**ThorxJane: Niño / According to you / La Tortura / La llamada de mi ex / Someone like you**

**ThorxLoki: Whos´s that girl / El Malo / ¿Donde ire yo? / Blinding **

**ThorxSif: Lejos estamos mejor**


	7. Natasha

**Natasha meme songs!**

**Canción: No me destruyas/ Zoé**

Tenia claro que era lo que iba a decirle, tenia que hacerlo apenas lo viera porque al final eso le afectaba demasiado...bien decían que uno recibía lo que daba y en su caso así pasaba.

Clint era ahora el que le lanzaba esas navajas que a este paso ya ni siquiera le dolían al desangrarla...y no esta hablando de aquellas navajas reales, sino de las que ella misma uso en el: las de silencios, mentiras y evasiones.

ahora era el quien la ignoraba, le ocultaba cosas y la evitaba en lo posible... destruyéndola lentamente.

-¿Que haces aquí Nat?

-Ya no me destruyas mas Clint...por favor ya no mas

**Canción: What makes you beautiful/ One Direction**

No podía comprenderlo ¿porque era tan tímido? ¿porque simplemente no la entendía?

-Vamos Bruce, no hay porque ser así...vamos

Si tan solo el viera lo que ella veía en el, que no solo era cegada por el amor como el afirmaba... Bruce era perfección, SU perfección, su mundo y todo era mejor estando el en el mismo lugar que ella. Si tan solo lo viera, si tan solo aceptara que todo lo que él piensa de sí mismo esta mal

-Natasha, no creo que sea buena idea ir contigo...tal vez deberías invitar a Stark o a Barton ¿por que yo?

-Porque eres tú con quien quiero ir, si tan solo vieras lo que veo en ti entenderías que todo en ti es perfección para mi y nadie allá me dejara mentir con ello-le sonrió-

**Canción: My skin/ Natalie Merchan**

Solo bastaba el mirarla para entender como todo la había afectado...como él la había dejado. Había muchas cosas que Natasha no entendía, no podía creer como es que se había dejado manipular así...haciendo lo que esos hombres querían de ella, convirtiéndola en alguien intocable, fría y letal.

Todos sus sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas habían muerto gracias a ellos, se metieron a jugar con su mente y la quebraron por dentro.

-Necesito la oscuridad, la tristeza, la debilidad...la dulzura un beso de buenas noches y una nana-fe la primera frase que le dijo a Clint cuando poco a poco volvía a ser la antigua Natalia...cuando paso a ser Natasha-

¿Es que acaso no lo entendían? Ella no estaba ya acostumbrada a todo eso, ella había sido cambiada para que las sombras fueran su amiga incondicional, a no contar con nadie...a no querer a nadie.

-Vamos Nat, tranquila que aquí estoy yo-le susurro contra su cabello, mientras la abrazaba luego de otra pesadilla con su pasado-

-Necesito una nana, un beso de buenas noches...-susurro con voz quebrada, aferrándose a lo único que la mantenía en pie, dejandole saber que era Natasha Romanoff y no la rota Natalia Romanova-

**Canción: Cowboy Casanova/ Carrie Underwood**

Ella tendría que hacerle caso, nadie mejor que ella sabía a lo que se arriesgaba con él. Nadie mejor que ella para saber como Clint se volvía una insana adicción.

El es un cowboy casanova, una serpiente de ojos azules que te llevara a la miseria- le dijo cuando recién ella menciono su interés por el-

Pero como supuso, ella no le hacia caso, lo podía ver en su cara...la misma que ella una vez tuvo por culpa de el, antes de que (como a otras tantas) él la decepcionara.

-Solo te llevara a la miseria, mejor huye ahora que puedes de él...corre lejos antes de que controle tu mente y se te acabe el tiempo-fue su ultima advertencia que Darcy de ilusa, ignoro ¿y ahora que tenían? lo que ella ya había temido desde el inicio, una chica mas con el corazón roto-Te dije que huyeras por tu vida ¿no?

**Canción: Absurda cenicienta/ Chenoa**

En una de sus tantas misiones como doble agente se tomo un descanso y paso a un bar que, según recordaba, era parte de los sitios en común que tenían ella y Bruce que se encontraba de "fugitivo" otra vez.

-No se espero que en ese bar se encontrase con él, y en compañía de su, hasta entonces amiga la agente Hill. Ella corrió lejos de allí en cuanto estos se besaron, termino la misión y regreso a la torre avengers donde vivían con los demás.

Estando en la torre corrió y se encerró en su habitación, donde en toda una pared había fotos de ellos dos: un cuento de papel que ahora veía era solo una ilusión. Cuando Bruce volvió a la torre por una amenaza del loco del Dr. Doom ella le pidió una explicación y Bruce, aparte de mostrarse ofendido y llamarla loca le hizo volver a creer en el jurándole que había sido solo un error...error que para colmo se convirtió en una constante en su relación, o lo que sea que tuviesen ellos ahora, y que en una ocación Natasha ya no soporto y termino todo de golpe gritándole y llorando.

-Esto se acabo Bruce...el cuento termino

**Canción: El beso del final/ Cristina Aguilera**

Sabia que ese era el adiós, no había vuelta atrás y aun así su mente no quería reaccionar...muy al contrario de su corazón, que sabía que algo andaba mal con él, que sus besos ya no eran igual que antes, que iba a sufrir por culpa suya...que el beso que se dieron antes de su ultima misión fue el último.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto, el no contesto y ella quería saber que había cambiado, que había pasado par a que las cosas cambiasen tanto.

Lo conocia bastante bien, no quería imaginarse cosas y en realidad no tenia pruebas suficientes para decir que algo andaba mal, mas que su inseguridad pero...pero ese beso antes que Loki se fuera de nuevo a Asgard por una misión de Odín había sido diferente...era el beso del final...el final de toda su historia juntos, porque lo intuía... que Loki no regresaría.

**Canción: The reason/ Hoobastank**

Ella lo sabia que no era perfecta, a pesar de lo que muchos decían no lo era, los números rojos no habían llegado solos a su cuenta y además de eso había hecho algo que lo había herido…y ella ni siquiera lo había sabido.

Cuando un día de tantos se puso a revisar su historial lo encontró, ese último crimen que la había llevado a ser casi asesinada por Clint…el asesinato de Peggy Carter, antigua agente fundadora de SHIELD.

Ella nunca quiso hacer nada de esas cosas, solo seguía ordenes y cuando lo supo se arrepintió, por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo.

-Vete de aquí agente Romanoff, no quiero verte-le dijo en tono frío-

-Nunca quise hacerlo y antes de irme tengo que decirte que…he encontrado una razón para cambiar lo que era, para comenzar de nuevo y esa razón eres tú…lamento haberte hecho daño Steve-le confeso para salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás-lo lamento tanto…

**Canción: Super psycho love/ Simon Curtis**

Todo esto era una total mierda… ella lo sabia, él también y los demás lo ignoraban. Era una cosa de todos los días, él iba a por ella y la engatusaba hasta obtener lo que quería y ella guiada por ese amor psicótico siempre perdía, pero quería saber o mas bien quería oírlo pedir que estuviera a su lado todos los días o que simplemente no la quería y le dejara libre…. Porque eso no le hacia ningún bien a su mente, comenzaba a volverse loca por su culpa y viéndolo siempre seguido y acompañado por esa otra tipa solo lograba que el dolor aumentara.

-Dime que me quieres-le pidió uno de tantos días y el solo lo ignoro como siempre-

-Tengo que irme agente Romanoff-y se alejó de ella después de haber obtenido lo que quería de ella…otra vez-

-Nick…-y volvía a quedarse sola, con ese psicótico amor quemándole el pecho-

**Canción: Shake it/ Metro Station**

Estaban justo frente a la puerta de su habitación, ambos callados y sin mirarse siquiera. Estaba pensando en que hacer para dejarla pasar, tal vez un momento de debilidad o un mareo por el alcohol que de hecho ni le había hecho efecto, pero tenia que hacer algo.

-Natasha…yo-le dijo al momento en que la veía-yo…

-No digas nada Steve-le corto para luego robarle un beso-

Ambos eran adultos ya y sabían bien que si abrían esa puerta y se perdían en la habitación "eso" pasaría, pero había algo que lo frenaba un poco…

-Natasha yo no…

-Calma capitán…lo sé-le beso-

Ella lo sabía y por ello no había problema alguno de su parte, dejo que Steve se acostumbrara a todo lo nuevo que sentía y que fuera a su propio ritmo, no pensaba apresurarlo y al ser la primera vez había que disfrutarlo al máximo…

**Canción: ****Poor unfortunate souls/ Jonas Brothers**

Antes había sido...malvada, o al menos esa era la palabra que usaban con ella las victimas que perecieron en sus manos y ahora, mucho tiempo después todo había cambiado, había descubierto un nuevo talento y lo usaba para el "bien" podría decirse.

Y no es que lo hiciera sola ni que nadie le hubiese dado la idea, o no, ese alguien que había descubierto eso de ella era Tony...el mismo Tony que la había arrastrado consigo de nuevo al oscuro camino.

Las pobres almas que tenían el "privilegio" de caer en sus manos lo confirmaban ¿quien iba a decir que era buena con la tortura psicológica y teniendo a ese DarkTony y a Loki como compañeros no ayudaban a sacar su lado bueno.

-Habrá que acabar con esto pronto Stark, Romanoff-les dijo el dios de la locura-

-Claro, solo mírenlas, esas pobres almas en desgracia, tan tristes, tan solas...y tan vulnerables

* * *

**Al fin ha terminado! \._./ ¿genial no?**

**Como en las demás aquí les dejo las parejas de nuestra araña favorita x3 (y no Peter Parker, no hablo de ti xD)**

**NatashaxClint : No me destruyas / My Skin / Cowboy Casanova**

**NatashaxSteve : The Reason / Shake It**

**NatashaxTony : Poor Unfortunate Souls**

**NatashaxBruce : What makes you beautiful / Absurda Cenicienta**

**NatashaxLoki : El beso del final / Poor Unfortunate Souls **

**NatashaxFury : Super Psycho Love**

**GRACIAS A QUIENES ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTO DESDE EL PRIMER MEME! Y TAMBIEN A QUIENES DEJARON LAS ALERTAS Y LOS FAVORITOS x3**

**Tambien gracias al (hasta ahora) UNICO review de _Aplz1999_**


End file.
